There's Always Another
by xJayxx
Summary: Her heart is strong. She only wishes to survive and doesn't care for any other cat but, herself. After all, last time she did, it only led to horrible things and her life was turned upside down. As soon as she has re gained her balance from her previous mistake, a life changing event occurs. One that turns her world upside down again. [Full detailed summary inside.] *ON HOLD*
1. Chapter 1

_**TAA [RE-WRITE]**_

 _Taken place: A few moons after the dark forest battle._

 _Full Summary: Jade is a lone cat wandering the world. She doesn't have a home and she doesn't have friends. Her single mean, in life is to survive. Survival is key. She doesn't really care what other people think of her. All she needs in her life is well - life. Her life changes after a certain Shadowclan patrol catches her grazing their territory. Shadowclan thinks she is of harm and takes her in as a temporary prisoner. She despises their life and thinks that they have been trapped in the long harmful claws of a leader, manipulating their minds. After a while, she experiences things she has never experienced before._

 _On the other side of the problems, lies Tigerheart. The brave warrior of Shadowclan. The smart and handsome son of Rowanstar and Tawnypelt. He's still heartbroken after the pretty she-cat rejected him. Threw him away in the dungeons of his swooning mind. Dark things overcome him. He thinks he has nothing left in his mere life. Suicidal thoughts. Maybe, even murderous thoughts, for the one thing that shattered him._

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **"Hope will never shatter."**

 **-Unknown**

"Rest in peace, lil' mouse." The dawn furred she-cat had a tiny mouse clinging from her claws, staring at it longingly, before swallowing the mouse whole. She eyed the squirrel with the beady eyes, it fat fluffy tail curled up.

"You know, Jay. That mouse was the hardest for you to catch. Don't even think about that squirrel. It's gross enough you swallowed that mouse whole." A fat tabby cat, jumped off the fence and faced her, his amber eyes glowing.

"Go away, Al. I don't need your help." She spat in his face, curling her lips.

"You're one wild cat. I tell ya, my owners will take you in easily. It's the life in there." He mewed, leaning forward. She sighed and flicked her tail.

 _Control your temper, Jade._

 _"_ Hello? Anyone in there?"

"I said, _go away._ " She yelled over the top of her lungs, scaring away the birds near by. Not to mention the well intended squirrel. The plump tom shrugged and padded away, looking over his shoulder and muttering,

"Your loss." The green eyed she-cat rolled her eyes before venturing deep into the shady forest.

* * *

Her parents had died well before she could remember. The alley way where she grew up, was filled with stories of her parents. How'd they had risked their well known lives, just so Jade could live. The alley way was filled with horrendous cats. They lived like monsters, had no manners - and not to mention, they were bones through and through.

After many moons of harassment and disrespect, in many uncountable ways, Jade had no other option but, to run away from her crooked childhood and start out fresh. In other words, she felt like she had no other goal in life - but to survive. Survival was for her parents. It was a gift for them. If she could survive, her life would mean something. It was a twisted meaning, but to her it was her soul.

* * *

Jade sat in front of the flowing river, her eyes scanning it thoroughly to spot any fish, her tail swishing side to side.

 _I don't like the stench of fish. It sickens me._ With that thought, she turned on her heel before jumping over the river, landing squarely on her feet on the other side. She huffed, proud of her skills.

"Nice jump." A voice broke her trance, forcing her to focus on the figure of a very, very familiar cat.

"Jasper?" She questioned. The grey tom padded out of the sun's shadow, revealing his tamed self.

"The one and only - long time, no see, Jade." He purred, slicking forward in one smooth stride.

"I _really_ don't want to see you right now. Not now, not _ever_." She hissed, spitting disgust all over his face. Jasper chuckled, clicking his tongue.

"When can a pretty she-cat like you, not ever want to see me?" He whispered seductively, in her ear. Jade sighed, rolling her eyes and taking a step backward.

"I'm serious Jasper." She mewed calmly. He huffed and flicked his ears.

"Everyone misses you back at the alley. They've all been wondering where you've been." He whispered, a rare emotion passing his eyes.

"You're lying. I'm never going back there." Jade growled. He stayed silent. Jade narrowed her green eyes, eyeing the grey tom.

"Why are you out here, anyway?" She asked, turning around so she can face him. He smiled.

"I wanted to see you. Al told me you ran into here." Jade gaped her mouth open, but before she could say anything, Jasper was in front of her in a flash.

"I miss you, Jade." He said, his hot breath grazing her neck. She huffed and stumbled backward.

"I don't want anything to do with you." She hissed, glaring at him. He laughed rolling his ignorant eyes.

"Of course you do. Tell ya what, take me with you. Wherever you're headed next." He suggested, tilting his head.

"No can do." Jade replied immediately, lashing her tail. Jasper was still and studying her.

 _I need to get rid of him. Fast!_

Taking a deep breath, she charged towards him making him stumble back a fall on his back. She pinned him hard, not letting him get up.

"Listen here, pretty boy. I don't need you in my life. I don't need _anyone._ It just me, myself, and I. Got it? So, get your lazy arse up and go home. Find another helpless she-cat." She hissed in his ear. He stared longingly up at her, his amber eyes glowing.

"You really don't understand how much I like you. Do you?" He said, before Jade let him get up. He gave her a tight smile.

"I like you so much, I'll obey your orders. - This is not the last you'll see of me. " He mewed, before running off past her, towards the alleyway. She let out a sigh of relief, after his figure disappeared into the horizon. Slouching her shoulders she continued forward.

* * *

The grass was lightly misted with dew drops. They made her pads wet. Jade was roaming unfamiliar grounds. It was the farthest she went from home. Her eyes were drooping with fatigue and her reddish coloured pelt was matted with mud and dust. - Her stomach was also growling.

 _I've lived on a single mouse for hours. - Time to get yourself some food._

A familiar curly tail filled her vision as she internally cheered. Again, the squirrel was feeding on small seeds, lost in it's helpless life. Jade licked her lips, as she sunk behind a rock. She eyed it carefully. Swishing her tail softly she prepared to jump. But before she could a very loud voice scared the creature away, leaving her to stare at nothingness.

"Intruder!"

* * *

 **Hey! This is a re-write of my very first story here on FFN. I've added a bit more storyline and new characters and I've spiced it up a bit! So, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! It's very different from my old one! I have also left you with a very suspenseful cliffhanger. ;). For those of you who remember my old one, you probably know who it is!**

 **[Oh and instead of Jay, it's Jade :3]**

 **Till' next time**

 **\- Jay**

 **EDIT: I have changed Jade's appearance, so if you need a glimpse.. here you have it! Oh - and I also included Jasper and Al's appearances too.**

 **Jade- Reddish coloured she-cat with bright Jade coloured eyes.**

 **Jasper - Grey tom with amber eyes.**

 **Al- Ginger tom. Kittypet.**

* * *

 **QOTD: Did you ever read my old version? [Probably not, I think.]**


	2. Chapter 2

_(Tigerheart, I love it when you're an arrogant furball)_

 **Chapter 2**

 **"Forget me. - Think about yourself."**

 **-Unknown**

"Tigerheart! Get your lazy bum up! You slept 2 hours in."

 _Silence. The cricket's seem to chirp, Dawnpelt. No way I'm waking up!_

"Damnit Tigerheart! Rowanstar is going to burst of anger any second now! - Y'know what, bro? I'm not even going to try anymore! Enjoy having father yell at you." The cream she-cat gave trying to wake up her brother. She'd noticed how much he'd sleep in and not pay attention to anything whatsoever.

 _More Silence. Just what I need!_

A paw prodded at the toms side, startling him awake. He flipped over so now he was lying with his stomach in the air.

"Ughhh! Will you just leave me alone, Dawny? Don't you see I'm trying to sleep." The dark tom whined, batting the air with his paw.

"I'm not _Dawny._ Stop acting like a kit! You're embarrassing yourself in front of the whole clan, son." A deep voice rumbled in his ear. Tigerheart's eyes shot straight open, when the familiar voice reached his senses. Rumbling lowly, Tigerheart sat up, rubbing his eye with one paw.

"Sorry father." He muttered, letting out a loose yawn.

"Get your stuff together Tigerheart. You have a patrol in 5 minutes - sharp." He demanded, showing his power over his son.

"Alright, alright!" He yell-muttered. Rowanstar gave him a long and hard glare and then padded out, his ears twitching of annoyance.

"Kids these days...I never used to behave like that..Stupid..Dearest Starclan." Rowanstar muttered under his breath, while exiting the den.

Tigerheart inhaled deeply, rolling his eyes annoyingly, listening to his own complaints.

 _No cat seems to find anyone else to bother other than me. - it's like they have nothing better to do. Find something better, to do cause when I blow up, I'm going to bomb the whole friggin' clan._

The rambling continued, as he padded outside. Crowfrost was calling out orders, like usual. Tigerheart seemed distant. As always. He seemed more - arrogant and lazy after the great battle. Before that, he was as optimistic as one could get. The tom stopped abruptly, his fur all over the place.

"Tigerheart, you're on a patrol with Owlclaw, me and uhm -Stoatfur- Oh we'll take Dawnpelt too." He pointed out. Tigerheart rolled his eyes, snorting.

"Why that furball?" He mewed lowly, glancing at the tortoiseshell she-cat, who was staring at him.

"Shut up, Tigerheart. You're being the furball right now!." His sister snapped out, being exceptionally quiet.

"Yeah but - she is still an arrogant furball." He grumbled. Something about Stoatfur bugged him. The way she treated him was almost fake.

"Like you aren't." Tigerheart shot Dawnpelt a hard glare before padding forward.

"Lighten up." She yelled, running past him, to catch up with the rest of the patrol. He smiled lightly at his sister. She was the only thing these days, that made him uplifted a bit. The wind blew past him sending shivers down his spine. He shivered, ruffling his fur a bit.

 _She is right. Maybe I should lighten up a bit._

* * *

 _The leaves were swirling around in spirals, her eyes reflected them and he couldn't help but burst in a fit of purrs. She looked so beautiful when she was happy. He pressed against her tightly, expressing his feelings for her._

* * *

 _Now I only feel hatred towards her._

"Tigerheart? You coming?" Crowfrost called, flicking his ears towards the destination. Tigerheart half-heartedly nodded and padded forward. He watched Dawnpelt whisper something to Crowfrost making him beam.

 _Just like, what Dovewing did to me._ He sighed.

"You look desperate, Tigerheart." Owlclaw mewed, catching up to his pace. Tigerheart rolled his eyes, scoffing. Owlclaw looked back at Stoatfur who was lagging behind.

"What makes you think that?" He flicked his tail annoyingly.

"Uhm - your - expressions?" He said, uncertainly.

"Well, you're wrong." The dark tom pointed out, clearly lying. Owlclaw gave him a knowing smile and continued his way, leaving him alone.

In a few minutes of walking, they reached the point where the tall pine forest was cut off, leaving only short-cut grass. The dark toms eyes seemed to scan the clearing, sniffing an unusual stench. Crowfrost suddenly gasped, ducking down and motioning his head for the other to do too.

His eyes signalled to the rock.

"It's just a rock, Crowfrost." Tigerheart whispered, his whiskers twitching. Crowfrost glared at him.

"Look closer." Suddenly, a flash of fur filled his vision.

"Who is that?" Dawnpelt asked, her eyes filled with concern. Owlclaw shrugged. Tigerheart glanced around her.

 _Mouse. She's trying to get the mouse. That's our prey, on our territory!_

"Stop her." Tigerheart whispered harshly. The she-cat was still in her hunter's crouch, her green eyes focused.

Tigerheart couldn't take the patrols silence anymore. He shot straight up curling his lips back.

"Intruder!" He yelled, his fur blazing with anger. The rest of the patrol followed him and shot up from their hiding space. The she-cat stood up her eyes confused. She shook her head - before booming with anger, of course.

"Damnit! Do you know how close I was to catching that mouse?! I was so close! But, noo. You had to show up, call me a "intruder" and then make my lunch run away!" She yelled, pacing around the field.

 _Pfft._

"Well - what else would we do?" Owlclaw pointed out. She gave him a dirty look, scoffing.

"Leave me be." She said, stating the obvious. Owlclaw's eyes flicked, clearly amused by her behaviour.

"You are on our territory. - it is the natural thing to do." Tigerheart said, stepping forward. She flashed forward and was in front of Tigerheart in a second.

"You, mister- are incorrect. It no cats territory." Inching forward and spitting hate all over his face.

"Uh, It's Shadowclan territory." Dawnpelt pointed out, looking at her suspiciously. There was a long silence.

"And, because you violated our territory, we are to take you straight to our leader." She continued. The brown she-cat stayed quiet, studying the patrols faces. - then, she broke out laughing.

"You expect me to believe you have a leader now?" She mewed, laughing in their faces. The patrol looked at her like she was crazy. She stopped in the middle of her laughing fit, while Crowfrost whispered,

"This she-cat is crazy."

You've got that one right.

She stared at them blankly. "You're serious." Dawnpelt nodded as a yes. "And, I am not crazy." She shot a glare at Crowfrost. Crowfrost huffed. The silence got unbearable.

"Well, I guess we could now- uh - Take you to camp." Owlclaw prompted. All three of them nodded. The red she-cat had another idea.

"Great Starclan." Stoatfur whispered, breaking her silence record.

"I on the other hand, think different." She said quickly, before bolting off. Tigerheart's first instinct was to go after her - and so he did. Using all his leg muscle he bolted after her, leaving paw marks with every step he took.

This she cat is fast.

The green eyed cat looked backwards cautiously with an alarmed expression. Her pace slowed down a bit, leaving him to quicken his a bit and catch up to her. He pushed her sideways, causing her balance to tumble but, she regained it quickly.

"Will you cat's just leave me alone!" She yelled, the strong wind pushing against her.

"Never!" He replied, finally getting a hold of himself and pinning her to the ground. She struggled hard against his stance. She wriggled underneath him, painting.

"Let go." She whispered. Tigerheart had a violent and accusing gleam in his eyes.

"I will never let go a trespasser." He growled, pushing his paws harder against her shoulders. She finally gave up trying to release from his tight grip.

"God, it's like it's the end of the world for you. - Fine, take me with you, Oh mighty king." She muttered sarcastically, defeated. Tigerheart smirked, proud of his work. In a split second the rest of the patrol had caught up with him. They looked at them, out of breath. He let his grip go on the she-cat and she instantly dropped her head. Tigerheart looked at the patrol and took lead.

"Let's go."

* * *

 **Happy Saturday! So... How's the story going so far? Wow, I really do love Tigerheart. Then again, Dovewing is a annoying potato. But, Tigerheart in my eyes is too - innocent? I don't even know. I just like him. I loved writing this chapter! Oh and If you want to know Jade's, Jasper's and Al's appearances they are in the previous chapter! I am actually very happy that I started this again and, I can't wait to continue on it. I have much planned! Thanks, for readin' guys!**

 **Love you x**

 **-Jay**

 **[P.S Spot any mistakes? Please do point em' out.]**


End file.
